Double Trouble
by Moss Royal
Summary: Danny Phantom is a well renowned hero. In fact, he recently saved the life of a Casper High student...named Danny Fenton.. Hints at DS later. [COMPLETE] Ch3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with a new, hopefully longer story! I tried to write the "Shell of a Teen" tale, but it didn't work out, so I'm heading with this instead. Just so you know!

Thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter of "Almost Got 'Im". That includes Riverfox237, A Mere Servant of God, purpledog100, Point Given, Inviso-Bill and L'Ange-Sans-Ailes. If you're looking for a short fic about the villains giving their take on Danny, check it out!

**Disclaimer**: DP and all related characters belong to Mr. Hartman. The 'double' (in name and concept anyway) was created by Otto Binder.

You know the drill: Leave a review and I'll leave a reply!

**Double Trouble**

Flying was his favourite part of being a ghost. To be able to soar above everything without a care in the world, well some of the time anyway, when he wasn't fighting other ghosts to protect his town. The people walked or drove below him, looking like tiny ants on their way to or from their daily routines. The only routine he really knew was patrolling and protecting, but what was wrong with that? He loved it!

The cheers of the kids; the cooing girls; total strangers egging him on and congratulating him on saving their lives. That was all he needed, and it really was too. He didn't need food and little, or no, rest. The 'protect-and-serve' lifestyle made him feel alive and complete, which isn't easy when you're deceased.

He decided to fly past the high school and make sure that all was well there. For some reason, a lot of ghost attacks seemed to take place there. He had the school in sight, with parents dropping off their kids and some of the jocks throwing around a football before their classes started.

He flew lower so he could get a better look, and to tell the people of Amity Park that they were safe, as he would always be there. He was glad that after his battle against Pariah Dark, the majority of people had come to trust him, even admire him.

_"I guess everyone needs a hero,"_ he said to himself. _"And I'm just happy that I'm finally theirs." _

He glanced at himself, and grinned. He wore the typical superhero outfit too, for that matter. The rather tight, black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, neck and waistline and symbol of a D encircling a P. That stood of course for his ghostly name. His hair was also stark white and his eyes were emerald green. And his voice was morphed by a slight, paranormal echo; completing the package of his afterlife state.

With the suit, strange colouring and voice distortion, it would be the perfect way to hide a dual identity, but he had no use for such things. He had no secrets to hide.

He heard a yell from the school, and saw a great number of kids giving him thumbs up.

"Hey, you rule, dude!" a jock named Dash Baxter complimented.

"Thanks, I try!" he yelled back, trying to hold back his ego with all the attention he was getting.

Suddenly he felt a chill, his eyes widened and a bluish mist escaped his lips. He heard a scream from behind the school and darted off to find the source.

The scream had come from a young woman named Paulina, who had been practicing her different maneuvers for cheerleading practice. The hero knew this girl. She was one of the few who had been loyal to him before his battle with Pariah Dark, and was more than friendly towards him. He made a mental note to talk to her later.

Unfortunately, Paulina's practice had been cut short when a twelve-foot tall ghost-ox appeared and charged her. She was now running as fast as she could, but the beast had the advantage with his superior speed, not to mention two extra legs.

"Hey, Bossy! Go home!" the hero shouted, flying towards the rogue bull.

The ox changed direction, now headed for the hero. Its eyes were blazing red, and it wanted nothing more than to pummel whatever moved.

The ghostly hero fired an ecto-ray at its face, causing it to crash headfirst into the ground. The hero landed beside it, and pulled out his Thermos, the device that would place the creature back into the dimension that it came from.

"Don't worry; you can run and jump around all you want in the Ghost Zone," he consoled it, aiming the Thermos.

But the beast wasn't interested in consolations, which it made clear by head-butting the hero into the school wall.

The hero rubbed his head where there was now a formidable welt.

"Okay, Note to Self: Next time try to comfort ghosts **after **they're in the Thermos!"

He flew back to the ox ghost, and was surprised to see that it seemed to be fighting something. Though the hero couldn't see it, he could tell that it was giving the ox a hard time. It kept thrashing around trying to hit what was tormenting it. The hero figured it must be another ghost, because he couldn't see anything but the beast.

He was ready to join in when the ox suddenly kicked with its rear legs;they collided with something,and then there was a flash of light in that direction, revealing not a ghost, but a raven-haired teenage boy in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Oh, it's only Fenton," he heard someone mutter.

Nevertheless who he only was, the hero was obliged to save him. He fired another ecto-ray at the ox, and before it could react, he sucked it into his Thermos, leaving the school, although damaged, once again peaceful. He floated over to the boy to help him up.

"You sure had that bull angry, Fenton," the hero said to the boy, recalling his name, as he held out his hand.

"What? How?" the boy named Fenton was looking at him like he'd just been beaten over the head. Mind you, he had, so the hero was willing to let it go.

"Pretty gutsy, kid. But better leave the ghost-fighting to me," he advised, still holding out his hand.

But the boy called Fenton didn't take it, or more precisely, it didn't even register in his brain that he was offering it. He simply stared at the ghost hero in disbelief.

"You don't have to waste time on him, Ghost Boy," a sultry voice behind him commented.

He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Paulina who'd spoken.

"Always in the middle of it all, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Oh, you know me: Wrong place at the right time." She giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"How about a later time?" He asked smugly. "Like dinner at seven?"

Paulina's eyes and smile widened; her answer came out as an indiscernible squeak.

"Is that a 'yes'?" the hero asked, chuckling.

"Yes, definitely yes!" she cried, her usually cool attitude abandoned for her glee.

The boy called Fenton, his eyes were getting larger, looking between Paulina and the hero.

"Uhh, am I dreaming?" he finally spoke.

"No, you just took a good blow to the head," the ghost boy told, holding out his hand once more.

Fenton, although reluctantly, took it and gathered himself back to his feet. But he continued to stare at the hero like he'd never seen a ghost before, and in this town, that was saying something!

"Danny!" a voice called.

Both Fenton and the hero looked to the side to find three people running towards them. One was a girl his age dressed in black and violet, her hair back in a ponytail. One was an African-American boy also of the same age in a yellow shirt and a beret. The last was a girl slightly older than him with red hair and a black shirt.

The hero recognized these people, as they'd helped him on many missions to keep the ghosts in line. They were his allies, his friends. They ran up to him and asked if he was alright.

"Tucker, Sam, Jazz! Sorry, but you missed the action. Me and Mr. Fenton here took care of it, didn't we?" the hero asked the boy.

It seems that they hadn't even noticed Fenton, because as soon as they laid eyes on him, they reacted the same way he did: Stammering and looking between him and the hero.

The hero was starting to get weirded out, so he decided to leave.

"I'll pick you up at your place at seven, okay?" he asked Paulina.

"Swell," she said, still not believing her luck.

"I've got some work to do," the hero declared and flew off into the sky.

Although everyone there was staring after the hero, Fenton, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were staring with their mouths agape.

"Danny?" asked Sam. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea, but I can't wait to ask him."

For the boy the hero had saved was Danny Fenton, usually overlooked as a socially low class loser, but possessed a secret. A secret that gave him the power to fight and stop practically any ghost threat. The ability to transform from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

But if he was Danny Phantom, who just flew off into the sky?

OOOO

The hero was flying over the town, looking for any further alerts in the area. He stopped when he heard someone call him. He looked ahead at Amity Park's park and saw someone waving at him to come down. He did so, and as he got closer, he recognized it to be Danny Fenton, the boy he had saved earlier that day.

"What's the problem, Mr. Fenton?" the hero inquired.

"Well, to be honest, you are," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" the hero asked, taken by surprise.

"Listen, dude, I'm not sure who you are, but you can drop the act. You fooled the guys at school, but it's kinda hard to pull the wool over my eyes."

"What are you talking about? What act? I'm Danny Phantom! I'm Amity Park's Hero and Protector!" he yelled.

"Oh, really?" the boy questioned, chuckling.

"Uh, yeah!" he answered, without doubt.

"Then tell me something, huh, Mr. Phantom: How did you become a ghost?"

The hero thought for a second. "The details are still pretty sketchy. All I remember about my death is a big flash and a zap."

"So you don't happen to remember, maybe being in a basement with Tucker and Sam?" the boy asked.

"Can't say I do."

"Then when did you first meet them?" he probed.

"A couple of months ago, they showed up one day and helped me capture a few ghosts."

"And Jazz?"

"I just met her a week or two ago, when she helped me beat Skulker."

"Do you remember anything else when she helped, like another ghost you fought?" the boy asked.

"No, I don't," the hero responded, his border of patience now breached. "What is this about?"

"That you obviously aren't who you think you are."

"Okay, now you're crossing a line, dude. Not to sound selfish, but I saved your life, you could show a little more gratitude," the hero said.

"I would if you weren't stealing my alter ego," the boy explained.

Without warning a white ring surrounded Fenton's waist and began to spread out. His everyday clothes changing into a black and white jumpsuit; his black hair turning white and sea blue eyes melting into emerald green ones.

Now standing before the hero was an exact duplicate of himself, right down to the symbol. Standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The hero looked his doppleganger up and down, trying to decide if he was seeing straight.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the deal?" the hero asked.

"You tell me. You're the one stealing my look."

"Listen, I'm done playing games. I wanna know who you are and what you want!"

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing."

"Hey, I'm not the impostor here!" the hero quipped.

"Really, because your running make-up says something else." The 'formerly' Fenton pointed to the hero's face.

"What?" he questioned, raising his hand to his forehead.

But when he brought that hand back down to eye level, he was shocked to see that small bits of pasty flesh were sticking to his glove.

"W-what are you- Stop it!" the hero yelled, starting to panic. "I don't know what you're doing, but stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything, dude. I'm just standing here," he explained, holding out his hands, bare of any device or ecto-ray.

"Liar! Stop it now!" the hero shouted, all patience lost, and punched his look-alike in the face.

The 'boy' Phantom collided with a tree, not expecting the 'hero' Phantom to react so quickly. The 'boy' flew into the air and blasted at the 'hero', who evaded the shot and took to the air as well.

The 'hero' prepared an ecto-ray in his hand, and was ready to fire it when an overwhelming pain grasped his head. He lost control of the ray and released it so he could use both hands to hold his throbbing head, his face now hidden from the 'boy'.

The 'boy' was at a loss of what to do. Whoever or whatever this guy was, he thought he was Danny Phantom, and something was happening that even the 'hero' couldn't explain. The 'boy' started floating towards him, hoping to calm him down.

"Listen, uhh, Danny, something's wrong with you. Just let me take you to my friends and we might be able to help you."

The 'hero' raised his head, and if Danny didn't find it so weird, he would've screamed in shock.

In mere moments, the 'hero's' face had mutated. His semi-neat, snowy white hair had turned gray and wild, even a tad fiery. His focused, green eyes had become yellowed and off-kilter, and his mildly pale skin had gone a light blue. His strong jaw had gone slack, revealing, what once had been a clean smile, now: jagged and slightly yellowish teeth.

"Uhh, dude, I think you should come with me," the 'boy' suggested.

"I said stop it!" the 'hero' yelled, his voice several notches lower in tone. "Leave me alone!"

The 'hero' held out his hand and it began to spark with electricity. Before the 'boy' could get out of the way, he fired it, striking him dead on.

The 'boy' could feel the blast tearing into him, zapping every fibre of his body, and slowly weakening it. The level of agony became too much and the 'boy' passed out; the white ring once again engulfed him and he plummeted to the earth.

The deformed 'hero' saw the danger his opponent was in and dove to catch him before he became a grass splat. Once he had him, he landed and placed him on a nearby bench. He looked down at the now-human boy and sighed.

"No matter what you've done to me, your life is still precious," he growled in his newly baritone voice.

He scanned the area; there was no one there, save the two of them and some squirrels. There was no one there who might be able to help him. Then the 'hero's' face brightened up.

"But I know someone who might..." he said to himself, and then flew off to find them.

XXXX

There's Chapter One! I apologize if this confused anyone. I tried my best to distinguish between the two Danny's without revealing too much. Hope you'll like this as much as you liked "Almost Got 'Im"! That was a hit for my first DP fic. Read and review and I'll reply! 


	2. Chapter 2

To any readers and/or reviewers, I again apologize if Chapter One was confusing. Chapter Two should clear some things up.

Thanks to Midnightmare, T.v-aholic, dArkliTe-sPirit, purpledog100, Riverfox237 and Inviso-Bill for reviewing the previous chapter. I love feedback.

**Disclaimer**: Mr. Hartman owns DP and all related characters, Otto Binder invented the 'double's' name and concept.

Remember: Leave a review and I'll leave a reply.

* * *

Paulina was in her room, combing her hair in front of a mirror. She had to look perfect. After all, how many girls go out with a ghostly superhero? None, that's how many. She had laid her dress out on her bed, along with a necklace and bracelets. 

"You've waited a long time for this," she said to herself aloud. "You're finally going to be with him when there's no monster attacking you." She paused to think. "Though that would be pretty hot."

Her audible thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her window, and since her room was on the second floor, she knew who it had to be.

"Just a few minutes; I'm almost rea-AAAAHH!" she screamed.

For floating at her window was not her deceased adonis, but a morbid ghoul with yellowed eyes and teeth and gray, fiery hair. That, combined with the fact that he was wearing Danny Phantom's trademark outfit, really freaked her out.

"Paulina," he said in a deep growl, while phasing through the glass.

"Who are you? Get away!"

"Paulina, please, it's me," he said, trying to calm her down. "It's Danny Phantom."

"No, get away!" she shrieked. "PAPA!"

"No! Please, you have to listen to me!" the specter shouted, grabbing her forearm.

"I'm coming, Sweetie!" a low voice from downstairs bellowed. They could hear feet rapidly ascending the stairs.

"Paulina, I'm begging you, you have to help me!" he said, looking into her face. "Something's happening to me!"

Paulina didn't know why, but she stopped screaming. Something in the back of her head told her that this ghost, although deformed, meant her no harm. Now try telling that to her father.

Shehad locked the door to give her privacy while preparing herself, so her father, being a somewhat impatient man, was left with no alternative but to bust it down at the hinges. And the first thing he saw was a hideous, jumpsuited creature grasping his daughter.

Once the initial shock of the intruder's appearance wore off, the patriarch lost it.

"Unhand my daughter NOW!" he ordered.

"Sir, please, I need to talk to her!" the ghost explained.

"I DON"T THINK SO!" he roared, lunging for him.

The ghost made himself and Paulina intangible, so her father made contact with nothing but the ground. The hero saw no alternative but to take her elsewhere. He took her up in his arms and flew her out the window and out into the air.

"PAULINA!" her father yelled after her.

"Honey, what's happening? What's wrong?" his wife asked frantically, now coming up the stairs.

"Call 911! Call the Army, the Navy, whatever! Some ghost just took OUR LITTLE GIRL!"

OOOO

The ghostly hero carried Paulina in his arms, looking for some place to land and explain himself.

He decided to head back to the park. It would be quiet there, and if the other Phantom was still there, he could show her what he was talking about. He found where he'd landed earlier; descended and then set her down.

She was just staring at him. It was kinda hard not to. Although rather hard on the eyes, this specter gathered attention very well. Paulina slowly looked him over and took in his full appearance. Build-wise, he was still the same as who he claimed to be: Slightly short, but lean and a bit muscular. And his uniform was still black with gray bits and the white symbol. But that was where similarities seemed to end. His eyes were very glassy and dizzy-looking, like he'd taken substantial amounts of blows to the head. His hair was gray, wild and fiery, and his mouth was slack with grisly teeth. And he was standing rather bow-legged, like he had a limp.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly.

"Umm, yes," she responded, not sure how to react right now.

"Good," he said, smiling, which showed off his messy rows of teeth.

"Who..what are you?"

"I am Danny Phantom. I am this town's hero. Your hero," he answered confidently.

"Okay," she said, deciding to play along. "See, the thing is...you don't, umm, really...look like Phantom."

"I know. The other Phantom did something to me," he explained.

"'Other Phantom'?" she repeated, confused.

"The other Danny Phantom; he looked like me. He said he was me, and something was wrong with me," he said gradually.

Paulina couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be having more and more trouble speaking. She figured she should talk simply. Not that hard, since she did that anyways.

"Did he say what was wrong with you? The other Phantom, I mean," she clarified.

"No, he said he didn't know; he'd bring me to friends to help. But he had to be lying, because he did this!" he yelled, pointing to himself, now starting to get angry.

"Uhh, okay, okay," she said, trying to unnerve him. "Do you know where he went?"

"He went to find this guy," a familiar voice behind her answered.

She turned around and saw Danny Phantom, looking as she had seen him last: White-haired, co-ordinated and handsome. But she also saw that he looked shaken, like he'd been beaten up.

"Heard about our date, Paulina. Only problem is that you made it with the wrong ghost," he explained.

The more mutated of the two growled, and shoved Paulina behind his form.

"Keep back, Paulina. I'll protect you from him!" he proclaimed.

"Much as I hate to agree with this guy, he's right. Stay out of the way, until we sort this all out," the other advised.

"No sorting! Just punching!" the mutate bellowed, flying forward to nail his counterpart in the face.

The regular Danny dodged it and brought his own fist to the other's nose. The deformed clutched said nose in pain, and glared at his enemy.

"Listen to me," the normal one said, "we've been through this already."

"Yeah, and YOU LOST!" He tried to punch again, this time for the opposite's stomach. The other once again evaded and kicked him in the nose again.

"Oww," he groaned, once again cradling his proboscis.

"We can do this all day," the normal warned.

"I don't care," the wretch told, "as long as I keep Paulina and everyone else safe from you!"

He held out his hand and it again began to pulse with electric energy.

"Go away!" the creature ordered, and fired the built-up power.

"NO!" Paulina cried, grabbing his arm.

She managed to misdirect the blast so it just grazed the normal Phantom, but she got shocked in the process and fell to the ground.

"Paulina!" they both cried, running/flying to her side.

She was shaken but okay. When the morbid one reached toward her, she quickly flinched back in fear.

"Paulina..." he moaned, miserable sincerity in his growl, "I-I'm sorry." And with that, he flew off.

The regular Danny helped Paulina to her feet, making sure she was just jolted and not more seriously injured.

"You alright?" he inquired.

"I think so," she answered. "But..what was that thing?"

"I don't know," he answered, looking off in the direction his double had flown. "But whatever it is, it thinks it's me..."

OOOO

He had to keep going, flying to anyplace where there wasn't people, so no one would be in danger. How could this happen? He was the hero! He wasn't supposed to hurt people. They weren't supposed to be afraid of him, only the bad guys were supposed to be. He kept flying, taking no care of where he went.

"What am I?" he asked himself.

Since he couldn't answer that question, he decided to check his surroundings. He was now in a rather dark and dreary part of town. There were few buildings, mostly sparse trees and chubby shrubs. But then he saw something that caught his attention. Below him was a barbwire fence surrounding an abandoned hospital. There was a sign out front with its name that had once said 'North Mercy Hospital', as the imprints of letters showed. But now the 'R', 'T', and 'H' had fallen loose, so it read only 'No Mercy Hospital'.

He landed before the old establishment; some unknown impulse drawing him to it. He didn't know why, but something was familiar about this place. Something that seemed so long ago and forgotten; something locked away from the rest of his mind.

He tried to focus his thoughts on that fragment of an answer, and he suddenly got a jolt of repressed memories.

He was floating in some kind of tube, filled with some orangish-green liquid surrounding his body and seeping into his pores. There were three figures before him, just out of his sight, but he could tell that they were watching him. He clutched his head, trying to make sense of these images, when a chilling, blue mist escaped his lips.

"You're back already? We didn't expect you so soon," a smallish voice behind him said.

He turned around to face what appeared to be a short, middle-aged man.

"Dah!" he cried, obviously surprised by the hero's appearance. "Oh my, this isn't good. Definitely not good."

The hero had no recollection of this man, or was he a ghost, and looked him over. He was small and squat with a black suit, green eyes and neatly pressed, gray hair and mustache.

"Do you know me?" he asked the small man.

"Yes, now come with me! We've gotta get you inside!" he exclaimed hurriedly, pushing the hero in front of him through the hospital doors.

Once inside, the man took the lead and led him through a lengthy hallway. He looked at the man again. The man clearly knew who he was, but he had never met him before. What did the man and this hospital have to do with him?

"Who are you?" he asked in his deep tone.

"Bertrand. Now hurry, we don't have any time to lose!"

He finally stopped at a large set of doors and walked in, the hero following shortly afterwards. And he was taken aback at what he saw.

It appeared to be some kind of laboratory with glass tubes, the same from his memory, lining the far wall; a silhouette of similar-looking people contained in each one. To his left rested several large rays and operation tables that were used for heck knows what. But it was those tubes that gathered his attention, he went ahead of Bertrand to see what lay dormant within them.

They were clouded by fog, created by the heat upon the glass, so he wiped away at the fog until he could see within. That done, what he saw inside shattered his world and all he knew right then. For inside that tube, and all the others, were perfect duplicates of Danny Phantom: the Ghost Boy Hero of Amity Park.

He recoiled in shock, not knowing what was going on. He looked behind him and saw two people had joined the small Bertrand.

One was a very, very attractive woman with pointed, red hair; green eyes; green gloves that melded with her black t-shirt, which was not only very tight but had a plunging neckline and bare midrift. She also had green, fiery boots that also seemed to meld with her form-fitting pants. As not many people can pull that off, she had a nearly flawless body complete with a dash of muscle and gorgeous pale skin.

The other was another middle-aged man, who in body format was probably the opposite of Bertrand. He was a tall, thin man also wearing a black suit. He had perring, sort of creepy eyes, topped off with long, grayish hair tied down into a ponytail.

"I-I think something is..wrong," the warped hero gradually said.

"My deteriorated friend, that is most certainly an understatement," the tall man commented. "Please sit down on one of those tables."

The hero obeyed, not seeing any reason not to, and the woman began examining him.

"What...am I?" he asked again, half to them and half to himself.

"Well, your sure Bizarro in my books, honey," the woman said uninterestingly, peering at his discoloured pupils.

"Bizarro? That's...who I am?" he asked.

"It's sure fitting," muttered Bertrand, before the tall man kicked him in the shin.

"But why did I...he was..he looked like me, or I..was him...How?" the hero now deemed Bizarro stammered, trying to put the pieces together.

"What's happening to him?" the tall man asked. "Why isn't he stabilizing?"

"Hey, I told you that making him pure ghost wasn't gonna work for long!" explained the woman. "The original was a halfa, so taking away a half leaves him incomplete."

"Who are you?" Bizarro asked, feeling that they wouldn't be telling him what was wrong any time soon.

"I am Vlad Masters," the tall one introduced. "This is Penelope Spectra and Bertrand. Do you recognize any of us?"

"No..." Bizarro responded, "but this place is fresh. I've been here, but I didn't know that before. Why not?"

The three looked between each other, seeming to be silently debating whether or not to tell him.

"You are...an experiment," Vlad began. "You were bon from a manipulation of the real Danny Phantom's DNA."

"Huh?" Bizarro shrugged.

"Smaller words, Vlad. This guy's lucky if he's got half of his brain power left," Penelope advised.

"All right. We made you and these others from Danny Phantom's blood. With me so far?" Vlad inquired.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"We wanted a Danny Phantom on our side, since he tends to cause us trouble. We managed to make a copy made of only Danny's ghostly parts, that's you. But I guess that his ghost side, once manipulated genetically, became too weak to hold together for long and broke apart. You are the result."

"Man-ip-u-lated gen-et-ic-ly," Bizarro sounded out.

"Too many big words," Spectra warned again.

"No, I know what they mean," he explained, "but how did you, uhh, manipulate?"

"Well," Vlad continued. "there have been some, shall we say, 'unpleasant times' between us and we needed to strain them out to prevent resistance. Plus, we had to wipe all info about Danny's human life from your head too. So all those alterations probably triggered the breakdown."

Bizarro looked down at the ground sadly as it sunk in. "So..I'm fake...I'm not really Phantom? What about them?" he probed, pointing to the contained duplicates.

"They are the newest models, and unlike you, they are halfas, being half-ghost and half-human," Vlad told. "They are exactly like Danny except for a few things. For instance, to have unwavering loyalty, I erased all knowledge of Jack Fenton from them and reprogrammed myself as their father figure."

"Then why so much?" Bizarro continued to dig for answers.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, with clones they don't seem to last quite as long as the naturally born, so we've made several for when the previous one fizzles out."

"What about me? Will I fizzle out?"

"That remains to be seen. Since you've gone through such a monstrous transformation, it's hard to say how long you'll last. Could be a week; could be thirty years; could be an eternity. No way to tell."

Bizarro started to put together all that he'd heard. From the true Danny, from Paulina, from Vlad. Was it true? Was he just a puppet with an expiration date? Doomed to pop out of existence or live forever alone? No...NO! That can't be right!

"LIAR!" Bizarro boomed. "It's a lie! I am Danny Phantom! I AM A HERO!"

Not wanting to hear what they said, he jumped from the table, and ghosted through the ceiling. however he didn't do it quite right, and his flying was very clumsy, so he took a fair chunk of the ceiling with him when he left.

"This is not going as planned," commented Spectra.

"Maybe," Vlad snickered, "but then again, maybe not..."

OOOO

And there's the revelation, along with Chapter Two. Hope the confusing parts were worth the wait while I wrote up Bizarro's background story. He was one of my favourite Superman villains in the cartoon, so I thought, 'Hey, why not do a DP Bizarro?' And there you go! Don't worry, there's more to come, like Bizz trying to prove that he's a hero to a city that's terrified of him. Hope you didn't think Paulina was OOC by taking the blow for Danny, but in all fairness, she didn't know she'd be shocked. R&R! I love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm afraid that this fic isn't going as well as planned. I mean, I knew it would be confusing, but this is really dizzying some people it seems. Hopefully now that he's been named Bizarro and not just 'the monster' or 'hero', things will go smoother.

Have you heard the news! Butch Hartman has announced that due to exec's decisions, DP is set to 53 episodes before cancellation. That's the Season 3 finale! Let's hope he can make a strong finish!

Thanks to MixedBerry, purpledog100, midnightgoth9, dArkliTe-sPirit, Riverfox237and Flairi Blue for reviewing. I appreciate your take on things. Let's hope I can keep this story together.

You know the drill: Leave a review and I'll leave a reply.

* * *

Bizarro had to find something. Had to find someone who needed help and save them; that would prove he was Danny Phantom. And that would prove he was a hero! He scanned the streets and buildings below him as he flew, looking for any disturbance, no matter how big or small. 

He heard a far-off shout and homed in on its source. It had come from a little girl who had been taking her dog for a walk before her bedtime. But he had gotten away from her and had run off into the street, with her following close behind, not noticing a bus driving down the street. And since it was already dark, the driver wouldn't see her until it was too late.

"I save her!" Bizarro declared aloud. "That proves I'm Phantom!" And he dived in their direction to prevent any accident.

Now, what would Danny Phantom have done in this situation? He probably would have grabbed the girl and dog, maybe gone intangible just to be careful; gotten them to the other side of the street, and most likely have seen them home to make sure they were safe.

Now, what Bizarro did was drastically different. In his battered mind, the best way to save her was to stop the bus. So he blasted the wheels of the bus and punched it onto its side. Luckily, no one was hurt, and the passengers were too occupied by the fear of this monster to care about staying to ask questions.

Bizarro, patting himself on the back for a job well done, walked over to the little girl to see if she was all right. She and her dog were huddled down on the street, not out of fear of being hit, but of this thing in coming towards them.

"You all right now," he said, reaching to pat her on the head.

"Don't get near me!" she screamed, clamping her eyes shut and holding her little dog close.

Bizarro backed away in shock and pain. What was happening? Why was everyone now terrified of him? Since the girl wouldn't accept his help, he flew off, desperately trying to find someone else to aid.

That Vlad man had to be lying. He had to be! He was Danny Phantom! He was a hero! He had saved Amity Park from Pariah Dark: The Ghost King, not to mention Skulker, Ember and dozens of others.

_Or was that just an implanted memory too?_ A voice in his head asked. Was his whole existence a farce conjured up by someone else?

"No...No...NO!" he answered aloud. "I did all that! I saved all! I am a hero!"

His one-man debate was cut short when a blue mist escaped his lips again. He looked down and saw someone over by an old warehouse.

"Yes! A ghost! That do it!" he yelled triumphantly.

He glided down to the building, and heard movement by a dumpster behind it. He followed the cause of the noise until he found it. A small, chubby, blue-skinned ghost rooting through boxes, wearing a toque, gloves and overalls. The annoyance of a spirit turned when he sensed someone near him.

"**I am the Box Ghost! Beware my various assortments of cubical weaponry, Ghost Boy! HA HA HA!**" he laughed, making the crates and cardboard boxes levitate around him.

Bizarro smiled. Not only would this be an easy bout, but this opponent actually recognized him as Danny Phantom. Though Bizarro was unaware that his head was hidden by the shadows, so only his jumpsuit was visible to the post-mortem moron.

"This be fun," Bizarro whispered, stepping out of the shadows.

The strangely placed, overconfident grin on the Box Ghost's face disappeared as his enemy's face came into plan view. He had been expecting the Ghost Boy, not some like-wise garbed monster.

"Timewe fight!" Bizarro cried, ignoring the panicked visage of the fiend.

"**Uh, not tonight! I-I'll put the boxes back, see?**" He disbanded his power over the cubed containments and started backing up. "**See? No trouble! BEWARE! AAAAAHHH!**" He shouted before flying away as fast as he could.

"That's easy," Bizarro said to himself. "Even more easy than normal." With no further threat, he zoomed off to find some other malefactor that plagued his town. But before he could do so, he was approached by three figures, figures that he knew. Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton and the double that vexed him so.

"Stop right there, dude," Danny ordered.

"Ino think so," Bizarro growled.

"Man, you were right, he really has gone downhill!" Tucker inputted.

"Tucker! Jazz! I'm me! I'm Phantom! He tricked you! He tricked all you!" he accused Danny.

"Dude, uhh, Danny, listen; just calm down," advised Tucker.

"Just come with us and we'll help you," said Jazz softly.

Bizarro's eyes widened and he backed away. "He made you hate me...FINE! You hate me, but I know who not will!" And with that he flew off with such speed that the wind ripped at the trio on the ground.

"Is he getting faster?" inquired Danny.

"Forger it," said Jazz. "What was he talking about?"

"Yeah, where else could he go? Paulina?" Tucker guessed.

"No, not after he scared her like that. He's thick, but not clueless," said Danny.

"That puts him one up on you," muttered Tucker.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Sam'll explain it...eventually," said Tucker, only half-believing himself.

Danny's eyes widened at Tucker's statement.

"What?" asked Tucker.

"Oh my gosh, I know where he's going!" he said, taking Tucker and Jazz in his arms and flying the three of them off.

"Where?" asked Jazz.

"The same place I'd go if I were in real trouble..."

OOOO

Sam hadn't been able to go with Danny and the others, because her family was having company over. A bunch of other overprotective parents who shared many of the same views as her parents, so naturally they hit it off. She'd finally been able to slip up to her room while they were busy discussing the unnecessary use of eyeliner. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, writing an essay for Lancer's English class on her laptop, when she felt an odd presence behind her.

"Sam.." a low voice moaned.

She slowly turned around, trying to keep from screaming as she did, and came face to face with Bizarro. Her eyes widened and glued to his morphed facial features. He realized that she was scared and covered his face with one of his hands.

"Please, nolook at my face, i-it scares all. Not you, right Sam?" She saw him smile hopefully behind his fingers.

"No, o-of course not, I've seen way scarier things to be frightened of you," she explained.

"Good," he said, lowering his hand. "I talk to you."

"What about?" she asked, though it didn't take a genius to figure that out, but she needed to keep him occupied while she quietly typed a message on her keyboard.

"The other Phantom made Tucker and Jazz against me, but I knew you not, so I came so you believe me."

"I believe you," she lied, continuing to type.

"Good," Bizarro repeated. "But there something wrong. Vlad said so."

"Vlad?" Sam almost yelled. "What about Vlad?"

"He said I'm created in tube and breaking up. I show you?" he requested.

"Where?" Sam probed, hoping he'd give a specific location.

"Hospital where Spectura and Bertandur am," he specified in his jumbled grammar.

"The North Mercy Hospital?" Sam guessed, already typing it down.

"Yes. You come with me?" He grinned again. "I 'member you like flying."

"Sure," Sam faked a smile, hoping that Dannywould thinkto check her computer.

Being eager, Bizarro grabbed Sam from her bed, took her up in his arms and flew out the window, not even bothering to ghost through it, so the glass shattered. Luckily, Sam's grandmother's bowling a strike cancelled out the noise, so her parents didn't even notice.

He was flying north, naturally, with a speed that Sam wasn't sure that Danny could match. She looked up into his jilted features. Deformed as he looked, the mark of determination was identical to the one she saw on Danny's face so many times. It was one of those things that she really admired about him.

Her thoughts ceased as she blushed at her opinions of her best friend hero. Why did all those feelings creep up on her like that. She couldn't count how many times she'd be thinking of something completely unrelated and it resulted in her appreciation of Danny.

Bizarro felt Sam shift nervously in his grip and glanced down at her.

"You okay?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine, just admiring the view," she covered glancing down at the city blanketed in shadow.

"I know you like flying when I stop Amber," he reminisced, mispronouncing the femme fatale's name.

"Yeah, that was interesting," Sam agreed. She started remembering the many awkward moments with Danny she'd had, even when he wasn't under Ember's spell. Her thoughts once again stopped as she felt something rubbing her hair. She tilted her head and saw that her transporter was stroking her head.

"I like you, Sam," he whispered in his growl.

"More than Paulina?" she inquired. This may not be Danny exactly, but a fair amount of him still was.

"Paulina scared of me, but you not, you still care."

Sam couldn't help but find herself touched at those words, knowing he was either too stupid or too honest to lie like that.

"I'm glad," she said, feeling less at risk.

"And you call me my name," he continued, "not strange name like what Spectura did."

"What'd she call you?" Sam wasn't surprised that the youth and beauty craver wouldn't shirk from ridiculing the poor guy.

"Called me 'Bizarro', and looked at me funny. She pretty, though," he groaned, smiling at her memory.

Sam groaned inwardly. Mutated or not, he still fell head over heels for a shallow girl with a pretty face. Bizarro noticed her sour expression and hastened to remedy the situation.

"She not prettier than you, Sam. Not with you purple eyes and black hair. You beautiful," he said, repeating his massage of her scalp.

"Thank you," she said, hiding her blush. _"Does Danny feel that way too, or is it just Bizarro?"_ she interrogated herself.

But she didn't get a chance to try and answer because Bizarro started to descend, having reached the abandoned facility. He landed on the decrepit grass and set her down.

"In here," he directed, pointing to the doors and heading inside.

She followed shortly after, the fear starting to crawl back up.

_"Danny, please hurry. I don't like this..."_

OOOO

Danny didn't have to ghost through Sam's window since Bizarro had crashed through it earlier. And this answered Danny's suspicions on where his double had gone. He set Tucker and Jazz down and they began searching though the room, careful not to make any noise to alert the Mansons.

"What are we looking for?" asked Tucker.

"Anything that could tell us where they went. Sam is smart and this guy doesn't want to hurt her, remember? That should've left her enough time to leave a hint for us."

Jazz noticed Sam's computer lying on Sam's bed, the screensaver activated from lack of use and looked to see what Sam had been doing. Her eyes instantly fell on Sam's message.

"Guys, this is it!" she whispered loudly, and began reading the message aloud. "'other danny here, wants me to go, mercy hospital.."

"The North Mercy Hospital!" said Danny, almost forgetting to be quiet. "Spectra and Bertrand!"

"Again?" asked Tucker. "You'd think after the whole 'Jack Fenton mucus' thing they'd wanna stay clear of the nostalgia."

"Ew, bad mental image." Jazz cringed.

"Never mind," Danny stated, grabbing the two and flying them back outside onto the sidewalk. "I've gotta get going."

"Hey, no way! We're coming too!" reproached Jazz, having been left out of many of Danny's adventures.

"And get him even angrier? You saw him when you tried to talk to him. You two'll only make hi madder!" Danny reasoned.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't ecstatic about you either," added Tucker.

"I don't have any choice; Sam's in trouble. And with Spectra involved it can only get worse," he finished before flying off to the hospital, leaving the two to walk home.

"I don't know why him and Sam keep trying to hide it," mumbled Tucker.

"Hide what?" asked Jazz.

"Nothing."

OOOO

"Oh my gosh," Sam whispered.

The sight before her was both wonderous and revolting: Carbon copies of Danny floating in glass tubes. Some in his human form; some in his ghost form, all unconscious and identical to her best friend. Bizarro stood beside her, looking between her and his 'brothers'.

"What is this?" she asked, after about a minute of silence.

"The final stage," a creepy voice answered.

Sam looked behind her and came face-to-face with Vlad Masters, Penelope Spectra and Bertrand, the latter two cradling ecto-guns.

"Magnificent likeness, aren't they?" said Vlad."And sure to be an incomparable improvement to the original article. No loyalty to Jack Fenton; no distractions from 'the Peanut Gallery'," he motioned to Sam, " and most importantly, they're absolutely and irreversibly obedient."

"You are disgusting," hissed Sam, not even bothering to control the venom in her voice.

"Hardly, my dear. I wanted Danny's loyalty and love but since I can't have **his** love, I had to settle for a clone's love," Vlad explained, the twisted smile not leaving his awful visage.

"And what do you two get out of this?" she asked Spectra and Bertrand.

"Insurance," Bertrand summed up.

"Vlad here gave us a leg-up on our aging problem," Spectra specified. "We won't have to worry about wrinkles again for another ten years. Plus, I get some payback for Danny putting a wrench in my new body in the first place."

"And what about him?" Sam asked, pointing to Bizarro. "You gonna send him to take out Danny?"

"No,a failed prototype has little use to us, or anyone else for that matter. That's why we need to take some drastic measures."

Vlad snapped his fingers and Spectra and Bertrand fired at Bizarro. The combined blast knocked him into the wall, just missing the right-most tube. He was still conscious, but had the air thoroughly knocked out of him.

"Stop! You can't hurt him!" Sam objected, rushing to his side.

"'Hurt him'?" Vlad scoffed. "Ms. Manson, you seem to be confused. This 'Bizarro' as Ms. Spectra put it, isn't real, just a comic book reject that thinks he's Danny."

"That isn't true. He may have been Danny at the start but he's more than that now! He's become his own person that isn't Danny or anything you creeps wanted him to be!"

Bizarro listened to her little speech, and was almost tearing up at her feelings for him.

"Thank you, Sam," he mumbled.

Before anyone, good or evil could respond, the lab doors flew open and Danny Phantom came crashing through. He scanned the scene and took a second to take it all in.

"Vlad. I shoulda known you were behind this," Danny growled.

"Why Daniel, you say that as if I was the only person who could think to clone you into my own little army." Vlad grinned very smugly.

Spectra and Bertrand started charging their guns and aimed for Danny, but Vlad held out his arm to stop them.

"Now, now. Let's let the boys settle this, shall we?"

They all found out what he was talking about when Bizarro flew away from Sam and charged Danny. He slammed Danny into the wall and then tossed him back where he had just been crashed beside Sam.

"Oh, man. What does this guy eat?" Danny groaned, his body aching.

"Danny, listen to me: you can't hurt him!" said Sam.

"I'm a little more worried about me, Sam."

"I know. But it's not his fault this happened. He's just doing what he thinks is right."

Sam was cut off when Bizarro slammed Danny again, making an even bigger hole in the wall. Sam looked at Bizarro, his face told that he was focused on nothing but eliminating Danny.

"I know he's not thinking straight, Danny. But you have to get through to him somehow!"

"Sam, run! I stop him!" Bizarro cried, slamming Danny again.

"Bizarro, stop!" Sam ordered.

No one was more surprised than Sam when he actually obeyed, pausing his assault withDanny still danglingby the scruff of his neck.

"Danny doesn't wanna hurt you, and you know I don't want to hurt you. Danny's not the one you should be angry with. They're the ones who did this to you!" She pointed to the villainous trio watching on the sidelines.

"I don't like where this is going," muttered Bertrand.

"Agreed, fun time's over!" declared Spectra, and both she and Bertrand fired again at Bizarro, knocking him away from Danny and Sam.

"I didn't want it to be like this, Daniel, but it seems like I have no choice!" yelled Vlad. And suddenly, two black rings encircled his waist and spread out over his body, changing him from the sophisticated billionaire to the vampiric monstrosity. He raised his hand and fired an ecto-blast at Danny.

Danny dodged it and flew to the trio to stop them, but Vlad's blast hit one of the tubes, knocking it down and landing on Sam's leg. She tried to wiggle it free, but it was clamped down hard under the container.

"Danny!" she yelled, needing to get his attention.

"Sam!" He saw her predicament, so fired a ghost-ray at one of the nearby ecto-death-rays, causing it to explode and catching Vlad and the youth cravers in the shock wave.

Bizarro had had several things fall on him when he had been hit by Vlad, and had just now gotten himself free. He saw Sam in danger and rushed over to help her, but then he stopped whenhe saw what was happening.

Danny flew over to Sam and used his other-worldy strength to lift the tube off of her leg, and helped her up.

"He save Sam?" Bizarro questioned, utterly confused.

"It's over, Daniel!" roared Vlad. "For you and Ms. Manson!" And with that he fired an ecto-blast at both of them.

"NOOOO!" Bizarro boomed, flying in and taking Vlad's blow with his back.

Danny and Sam watched in awe as he stood before them, absorbing the brunt of the energy.

"I fight them! Take Sam! GO!" he ordered.

"But what about you?" asked Danny.

"I not Danny Phantom! You are! You are the hero! NOW GO!" he bellowed.

Danny picked Sam up in his arms and ghosted them through the ceiling, finding himself hoping the best for his obscure double.

Bizarro turned to face Vlad, the man he now knew had done this to him and put Sam in danger. "NOW YOU GO!" He held out his hand, and the familiar electric energy began to pulse through it again.

"We've gotta get out of here now!" screamed Vlad, not wanting to be hit by the blast. For the electric energy was a lesser version of the Plasmius Maximus he had created and transferred into Bizarro's cellular structure.

Vlad pulled out a small controller, and pushed a small button in the middle, which initiated the hospital's self-destruct. That done, he, Spectra and Bertrand retreated.

"YOU NOT DONE YET!" Bizarro shouted, chasing after them, the threat of the exploding building not even entering his mind.

Once the trio were out, Vlad pushed another button on the controller and an eerie Ghost Shield surrounded the building, insuring Bizarro wouldn't escape. They saw him charge through the doors just before the hospital went up in flames, taking everything from the weapons to the Danny clones with it. Once the blast ended, Vlad turned off the Ghost Shield and placed the controller back in his pocket.

"Let's go," Vlad suggested and flew off with the two behind him. This wasn't bothering Vlad really, it was just another bump in the road.

OOOO

Danny and Sam stood by the remains of the building, both of them staring sadly at what had happened to the their savior.

"He didn't deserve this," Sam said, fighting back tears.

"No, he didn't," agreed Danny. "Vlad and Spectra are gonna pay for this next time I see them."

They both continued to stare at the rubble, both unknowingly thinking the same thing.

"Do you think he survived?" asked Sam.

"I don't know; I've never been in a blast that big. I guess will know soon enough if he did. But I hope so, he turned out to be a hero after all."

"Well, he did come from you." Sam smiled and walked over to Danny, pecking him on the cheek, causing both of them to redden profusely.

"What was that for?" asked Danny.

"You've had a hard day; I thought you needed it."

"Thanks, now let's head home." He picked her up and flew back into town, not knowing that a lone figure was observing their ascent.

"You save Sam, Danny Phantom. You save all. Keep fighting; we meet again. If Sam ever in trouble, we meet again."

With that goodbye, Bizarro flew off from his battered perch of debris and soared off into the moonlight, singing a familiar song with a new twist:

"Gonna catch 'em all, cuz he am Bizarro! Gonna catch 'em all cuz he am Bizarro!"

XXXX

And that's it! I know this comes off as pretty crummy, I know. My only excuse is that this was very hard for me to write with two Danny's for the entire thing. I thank you for putting up with this. Don't be hesitant with badmouthing me in reviews, I can take it!


End file.
